


Bucky saves the day because he's a good guy like that

by jesseofthenorth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Graphic Description of Injury, Hurt/Comfort, shifting pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint lands in (another) mess. Bucky gets him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky saves the day because he's a good guy like that

He feels like one giant bruise. His skin is purple and black and red and green and brown and yellow. All the colors connected and overlapping. It's not all the same injury. The one in the middle of his back is shaped like the Vibram tread on the sole of a boot.

  
The ones on the lower left ribs have a series of small cuts in them left by the rings on the fists of more than one asshole. Ribs on the right: a small wooden club.

The bruises on his face clearly in the shape of a knuckles from being tied to a chair and back-handed across the face until he wanted kill someone from the sheer humiliation of being repeatedly slapped, as was the intention of the people doing the slapping. The bruises on his torso are the most layered. The first left by more than one (more than ten truth be told) fist to the gut. Then a couple (more than a couple really) of knees to the stomach. He'd puked from the pain, they'd waited for him to stop before resuming beating the shit out of him. It wasn't the last time he puked. The next layer, on his gut, the worst layer was from the electricity. That one hadn't worked very well, left a lot of ugly marks and made him pass out right away. They stopped pretty soon, fucking amateur assholes. The fact is none of it had worked. They could beat him to death and Clint was never gonna tell them anything that would end with his friends getting killed.

 

Saving Barton's ass turned out to be relatively straightforward: find where they were keeping him, eliminate all the bad guys, don't sweat it about killing a few. Steve wasn't there to look disapproving and he had no back-up., knee capping these assholes only went to so far. Sometimes you just needed to kill some people. Like when you broke into the bowels of a super secure bad guy facility and discovered they had been torturing the shit out of one of your friends.

So rescuing Barton was a piece of cake, so to speak. But getting him top side without hurting him more? Not so fucking easy. Jesus Christ he was wallpapered in damage. Every square inch of him was a god damned mess and it didn’t matter where Bucky put his hands it was going to hurt.

"Come on Barton, let's get you out of reach of these evil assholes."

Clint blinked at him slow and stupid, trying to bring it all into focus.  
"Barnes?"

"Yep. Come to save your sorry ass. Let's go" he said and tried to get an arm under Barton's shoulder and drag him to his feet.

As soon as Bucky got him up Clint's legs buckled and Bucky almost dropped him like a sack of spuds. "Whoa! Come on Barton help me out here. We've got to get the fuck out of here before villainy makes its come back"

"Barnes?" Clint blinked at him.

Well shit. "Okay princess. Upsy daisy" Bucky said and put his shoulder, gently, into Barton's mid drift and hoisted him over one shoulder. At least this way he would have a hand free for any havoc he might have to wreck getting them out alive. Bucky took a deep breath, braced Clint's body with one hand and started to run.

Bucky, at least, had an extraction point, of a sort. "Hey Steve. I got Barton. You goof ball's wanna come get us?" It was as good as.

The cussing out he got over the tiny speaker of his cheap phone was worth it. Steve sounded like a pissed off hornet. Kinda like the old days. Bucky smirked. "Yeah we'll sit tight. I got a place to stay. A hotel room, and ain't no one gonna find us here, I don't expect. I'll shoot anyone that does." That got him some more angry hornet noises. It also got him a promise that they'd be there as fast as a qunijet could fly.

All Bucky had to do was keep Barton from dying and keep them from being captured. Piece of cake.

The bed looked decent enough, not too heavily contaminated. He (gently) dropped Barton on it and went to find something to get him cleaned up with. There wasn't much. A bar of soap and some nice white towels that weren't going to survive this. He figured he'd leave a nice tip for the girls who'd clean this room after they left. Might take some of the sting out of having to through the towels out.

Barton wasn't really so much bloody as dirty as hell and covered in bruises. Bucky cleaned him up some. There wasn't much he could do for bruises. He covered Barton with a his own jacket and sat facing the door, gun in hand. He'd wait for Steve and the Avengers. He was good at waiting.


End file.
